What's so different about CRASH FEVER ??
Certain qualities of the game are unlike other games. Here are some: IF YOU DEFEAT A BOSS, YOU WIN THAT BOSS (card) for your (card) collection of Allies. MULTIPLE CARD COPIES DO NOT MAKE THE CHARACTER STRONGER. EACH COPY OF THAT CARD is called a BUG. You keep a running total of bugs and when you reach 99 BUGS, that card is called BUG MAX'ED . When you use a BUG MAX ally on your team as TEAM LEADER, it guarantees you will get at least 1 copy of THE BOSS of a quest. Some cards have different extra skills that are unlocked with a certain # of bugs. That means the ally (card) you have gets to do more things, it does not make an Ally (card) stronger. Allies range from 2 to 6 stars, each star indicates the highest level you can achieve for that ally. For example, 4 stars go to level 60, 6 stars go to max LV99. The level of an ally indicates the certain amount # of ATTACK (HP), DEFENSE AND RECOVERY(REC) points that Ally has in it's statistics (STATS) just like other RPG games. BUT these points equal the same thing across the board. 1 point is 1 point everywhere. Some Allies have 4000 HP, some have 10,000 HP. The highest I've seen is 15,000. You will not have an ally with a millions of points. It is a simple tally. ATTACK (HP) POINTS tell you how much damage your Ally can handle. WHen your HP in a game goes to 0, you lose. A team has 4 players. Add up each HP to total an HP for your team when they go into battle. HP is shown as a bar total under the 4 team members when you play. DEFENSE POINTS determine how much damage you can cause to the enemy. So an ally with 5000 DEF is more resilient than a 1000 DEF Ally. RECOVERY (REC) POINTS indicate how much HP your player can recover during the battle. You battle matching red, blue, green, yellow panels and you break PINK HEARTS as you battle. The HEARTS restore your HP as you play your battle. You plan to recover these HP points when you lose them so that your HP doesn't run down to 0. 0 HP = lose game. So for example, an Ally with 4 stars and max level 60, or 5 stars max level 80 has less points to play with than a 6 star level 99 Ally (USUALLY) . BUT there are very MANY exceptions. Stars and Levels do not make you strong. Just like people, each Ally CONTRIBUTES something different. YOU USE DUCKS AND ONLY DUCKS TO LEVEL-UP AN ALLY TO A STRONGER LEVEL. YOU WIN DUCKS. YOU EARN YOUR CARDS (ALLIES). YOU DON'T BUY DUCKS, you can buy card packs that may have a few ducks included as added bonus but nobody buys packs to get ducks. Packs cost $$$. You buy packs to get a bargain on 'POLYGONS" which is the money of the game. YOU DO NOT BUY YOUR ALLY CARDS, YOU EARN THEM. You CAN use POLYGONS to "ROLL FOR" the chance to win FEATURED Allies at the HATCHERS (commonly called GATCHAs ). These featured Event Allies can help to defeat some event bosses but you don't need them to win. BUT EVENT HATCHERS !!!!! SOMETIMES HAVE A 10% - 20% win!!! YOU ACTUALLY DO HAVE A VERY GOOD CHANCE TO WIN AN EVENT/FESTIVAL CARD as advertised. Your first roll for 10 cards is usually 1/2 price or 250 POLYGONS I WON ALMOST HALF of my cards/Allies at FES (Festival/Event) HATCHERS , The other half I earned in quests. The BIGGEST difference between this game and others, is this: WHEN YOU WIN THE QUEST, YOU WIN THE BOSS (ALLY/CARD). If your team leader is a card with 99 BUGS, you win the boss. So you begin your team with a 99 BUG Leader, if you have one, to insure that you win the Boss of the Quest. IF you DON'T win the boss the first time, you WILL the second time. Its the first game I have ever played that you EARN all your CARDS. You may win at a FEStival Hatcher, but most of your cards/Allies, were bosses that you defeated. POLYGONS cost $$ but there are lots of sales, like the Festival Packs come with a greater number of POLYs that buying outright. You can buy a 90 day Membership and get 25 POLYs/day. You can buy the everyday packs called BASIC, STANDARD.. etc.. The BASIC packs cost: BASIC EVENT pack, sometimes $3.99. The regular are usually $7.99. BUT you win 10 POLYs for almost every accomplishment you do or more so they add up. The EVENT QUESTS may run 5d, but THEY DO RETURN AT A FUTURE TIME. So you have the chance to make that Ally Boss stronger by winning 99 copies (BUGS) that unlock skills/ not stats. You can win a few each time the quest returns. AND if you forgot to spend tickets you earned, when the quest returns, most of the time you can use them when the quest returns. Some quests Have HATCHER TICKETS. When the quest event returns, the HATCHER returns and appears if you have enough tickets to use it. Some old events have rewards. When they return, those rewards return with them, even if they are not posted in the MISSIONS list. They are probably listed at the end of he very long current list. Its a surprize when you play an old quest and win tickets and polys that were given at the time of an EVENT from the PAST. I have yet to see a game that lists old quests and the rewards are still there to win. I guess I have made it through to LV 297 because it was worth the times and effort. But like chess or solitaire, you lose more times than win and you can lose as much as you want: WHEN YOU LOSE A QUEST, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PAY FOR IT. IT COSTS 0 TO TRY, IT COSTS 0 TO LOSE. PLAY IT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT. YOU ONLY PAY FOR THE QUEST IF YOU WIN IT. AND the game is pretty generous. AND the art is amazing.. MY NEXT PAGE IS GAMEPLAY. I've played for so long I may accidentally skip something. Just sent me a message or write it in the comments. If you hate the game, write it in the comments. This is a user friendly site... you do not have to be a FAN of the game to post comment... You may love the game but one quest you are frustrated with. Give your opinions, what you dislike. I will not censor unless offensive. There is SO MUCH to this game, this wikia is ongoing... it will take a while to touch upon everything all at once. ALSO, I am writing from my own experience, NOT representing the game. I do not profess to have any kind of expertise, only my own trial and errors. I am not into fandom either.I began this wikia because there is no info out there, just basics. Many people criticize CRASH FEVER for being "impossible", "unwinnable"... etc.... maybe so at a gaming level , yes you do lose more times than you win. you do get discouraged. But losing doesn't cost anything. And just because you have $$$ , doesn't make you stronger. IT is YOU vs. GAME, it has no PVP, you do not have opponents. If you like winning then you will hate this game. BUT if you like figuring out things, a good riddle or a hard sudoku, chess, solitaire game.... you will ENJOY this game. When you get it done, or figure it out, that's an entirely different kind of winning. IT TAKES thought and work but it will happen, you will figure it out. When you do, it feels amazing. ...Sometimes a glass isn't half full or half empty. It is just a glass of water and nothing more. Wouldn't you like to find out? (to be continued.. ^^/ )